Race to the edge: Truth or dare
by Race to vikings
Summary: This Story will be set just a little bit before Race to the Edge, but it will still go into race to the edge, there will be a lot of truth or dare, thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1: A start

**I hope you enjoy this story, thanks. This story starts a little bit before the start of "race to the edge", HTTYD 2 wont happen in this story so it wont link up to HTTYD 2. There is going to be a lot of truth or dare, but there will also be some other things as well, comment if you have any truth or dares.**

 **Over all POV**

 **19th January 157**

 **8:30 AM**

"OW" Toothless pushed Hiccup off the bed, Hiccup jumped up and stumbled over to his chair where he left his clothes yesterday, he put on his emerald green shirt and his metal leg (it was summer so he didn't need his leather coat). He walked over to his bedroom door and walked down stairs, he was met by his father, Stoick Hiccup walked to the door and left leaving a sad Stoick behind.

Today Hiccup had to work at the forge for a bit, instead of doing normal work Gobber let him make some stuff. "Morning 'Iccup" "Hello Gobber". Hiccup walked over to his room, it was a little office type room in the back where he designed stuff, Hiccup was going to make some new clothes as all his were getting old and small. He decided that he was going to make some armor as well, some that was light but still effective, he made a simple long sleeved shirt first that was red to match the color of Toothless's tail. He went in to the store room and got some leather and a little bit of left over gronkle iron, he made a leather chest piece with shoulder pads and arm guards, then he went to the main forge room and made a sheath from the gronkle iron and leather. He didn't have sword so he decided to make one as if he ever fell off his dragon or lost toothless he wouldn't be defenseless, he had just enough gronkle iron to make a polished shiny short sword blade , it was amazing, all he needed to do now was make a handle. He used some leather and gronkle iron to make the handle, he made a space in the middle for a red gem. Now he just needed to finish up some things for Gobber then he could go home.

 **12:10 AM**

 **Overall POV**

Hiccup was walking back home when someone called his name, "Hiccup!"

"Oh hey Astrid"

"Hey, me and the gang are going to have a sleepover later, around 5 could you come?" she looked like she was begging

"Ok, I will be there at 5, whose house is it at?"

"Mine!"

"Thanks, bye Astrid"

Hiccup hurried to the market as he needed some food, as ordered by his father, then he was going to go home.

 **2:06 PM**

Hiccup opened the door to his house and walked up stairs, his father wasn't home yet. When he got up stairs he had a wash then put on his new clothes. He decided to go for a ride on Toothless.

 **4:10 PM**

Hiccup flew through his window on Toothless and landed, he brushed himself off and went down stairs, he saw his father sitting next to the fire, he walked over to him.

"Hey dad, the gang are having a sleepover tonight at 5pm, could i go?"

"Of course you can but don't get into trouble"

 **4:30 PM**

20 minutes later Hiccup walked over to Astrids house.

Knock!

The door opened

"Hey Hiccup! you are a bit early" (4:40 PM)

"oh sorry"

"Its fine, you look nice, is it new?"

Hiccup wore a long sleeved red shirt and leather armor, he also had a sword on his side.

"Thank you Astrid, I made it earlier"

"Anyway come in, Ruffnut is already here as well as Tuff "

...

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger, the next chapter will have truth or dare in and will probably be out on Sunday or Monday.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover part 1

**As I promised, here is chapter 2, with some truth or dare. Thank you for all the support. BTW everyone is around 17/18**

 **Overall POV**

 **19th January 157**

 **4:32 PM**

Hiccup walked inside and started helping set up for the sleepover.

 **4:55 PM**

Snotlout walked through the door "hey guys" said snot "hello snot" said fishlegs

They were all now sitting down near the fire ready to play some games, Astrid sat on a sofa and Hiccup was on a blanket on the floor, Fishlegs and Snotlout were sitting on a couch and Tuff and Ruff were on a different couch.

"so what game should we play?" said Astrid

"lets play lie or die!" said Ruff

"or we could play a better game called truth or dare?..." said Fishlegs

"I think fish's game sounds better" said Hiccup

"why not lie or die?!" moaned Tuff

"maybe because of the name?" stated Astrid "anyway we are going to play truth or dare!"

Tuff and Ruff both made moaning sounds

"Right so whose first?" asked Astrid

"Me! I said it first" said Snotlout

"ok" said Astrid

Snotlout stared at Hiccup

"come on don't pick me!" pleaded Hiccup

"Ok, GOD!" shouted Snotlout

Snotlout quickly turned to Fishlegs

"Fish truth or dare?" asked Snotlout

"er... truth" answered Fishlegs

an evil look grew on Snotlouts face

"have you ever kissed a girl?" Snotlout asked

"oooooooooo" said Ruff

"Yes..." answered Fishlegs while shaking

"You cant lie!" Snotlout shouted

"I am not!" said Fishlegs

"If you did then who was it with?" Snotlout questioned

"er... my mum" Fishlegs whispered

Suddenly everyone burst into laughter

"cmon Hiccup, don't laugh!" shouted Fishlegs

Hiccup tried not to laugh

"what? it was funny!" laughed Hiccup

after about 5 minutes everybody had calmed down

"Alright its my turn! so... Hiccup, truth or dare?" asked Fishlegs

Hiccup sat and thought for a moment

"dare!"

"WOW!" Snotlout said surprised

"Ok, so Hiccup i dare you to eat a cup of toothless's salvia!" Fishlegs said with an evil look

"Who knew Fish had it in him?" a surprised Ruff said

"Ok, but I am pretty sure its not good for you!" Hiccup said

Hiccup walked outside with a cup to Toothless and tried to get him to spit in it

"Please Bud!"

after about 2 minutes the cup was finally full, Hiccup walked back inside and sat back down on the floor near Astrid and put the cup to his mouth, he gulped it all down it one go.

"Oh my Thor!" Snotlout said

"Ok now its my turn! Snotlout truth or dare?" asked Hiccup

Snotlout didn't hesitate

"Truth!"

"Ok! have you ever cried in your sleep?" asked Hiccup

"...Yes, but it was because i hurt my leg!" Snotlout shouted

"Hahahaha!" laughed both the twins and Astrid

"SHUTUP! it's my turn, so Astrid Truth or dare?" Snotlout said quickly

"Dare!" Astrid said happily

"I dare you to sit next to the person you like the most!" Snotlout said, referencing to himself

Astrid got up and sat down next to Hiccup on the floor

"WHAT!?" Snotlout said with outrage

Astrid rested her head in Hiccup's arms, Hiccup snuggled closer to her.

"Hello m'lady" Hiccup said with a smile

"Hey my cute dork" Astrid said with a smile

...

 **Hiccup and Astrid are no a couple yet, just saying there is going to be a lot of cliff hangers**

 **Thanks for reading next episode should be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover part 2

**This carry's on from the same point as chapter 2**

 **19th January 157**

 **5:10 PM**

Snotlout stared at Hiccup with a death threat look

"Ok so er...? Astrids turn!" Said Fishlegs

"Ok Hiccup, truth or dare?" asked Astrid

"Dare!" said Hiccup

"I dare you to kiss the person you love!"

Hiccup went bright red, then he cupped Astrids cheek in his hand and smacked his lips against hers, Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and Hiccup put his arms around her waist, the were kissing for about 5 minutes before someone coughed.

Astrid stopped the kiss and stood up

"so i guess its about time to go to bed now" said Astrid

"Tuff, Fish and Snotlout will be sleeping in the spare bedroom and me and Ruff will be sleeping in my room" said Astrid "oh and Hiccup you can sleep On the sofa"

"Ha! you have to sleep on the sofa!" laughed Snotlout

"But I get the nice warm fire..." stated Hiccup

Snotlout went quiet

"night Hiccup!" Astrid said to Hiccup

"Night m'lady!" said Hiccup

everybody went to there bed and went to sleep

 **20th January 157**

 **7:40 AM**

The next day Astrid was the first one up, she walked over to Hiccup and woke him up

"Morning" said Astrid

"morning, can I ask you a question?" asked Hiccup

"Yes" said Astrid

"Will you... er be my girl friend?" asked Hiccup quietly

"Yes!" Astrid said excitedly

Astrid jumped on top of Hiccup and kissed him, they were locked for about 3 minutes before Hiccup broke the kiss

"I need a toilet and I need to get dressed" Hiccup said with a sad face

"Ok, I will go and prepare breakfast" Astrid said

Astrid walked over to the kitchen, Astrids house is quite big, the Kitchen is next to the living room (where the fire is), there is a second floor where Astrid's room is and so is her parents bedroom, the spare room is next to the toilets on the second floor.

Hiccup walked up the stairs towards the toilet to get changed.

After Hiccup had got changed he went back downstairs to find Astrid sitting on the sofa with her breakfast

"Hey Hic, your food is in the kitchen" said Astrid

"Thanks babe!" said Hiccup

Hiccup walked over to the Kitchen to get his breakfast, it was some bread with some yak butter. Hiccup walked back to where Astrid was and sat down.

They both finished eating and after about 10 minutes everybody was down stairs eating or finished eating.

"Hey thanks for the food babe" said Hiccup

"You welcome" replied Astrid

"Hey guys I think we should play truth or dare again..." said Tuff

 **Thanks for reading guys, next chapter will be out soon, bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Relation ships

**Thank you for all the reviews and support, as promised here's chapter 4**

 **20th January 157**

 **8:12 AM**

"Ok, lets play it tomorrow at 7 pm in the old watch tower" said Fishlegs

"Right anyway I need to fly Toothless, bye" said Hiccup

Hiccup quickly kissed Astrid on the cheek and walked outside to the stables where Toothless was.

 **Gang POV**

"I thought we stopped truth or dare?" Tuff asked

"We did" replied Astrid

"then why did Hiccup kiss you?!" Snotlout said confused

Astrid turned a shade of red

"Well..." said Astrid

"It's Astrid's business so leave her alone!" stated Fishlegs

"Its fine fish... Hiccup is my Boyfriend, he asked me out earlier" Astrid said quietly

"Knew it!" said Ruff

Snotlout stormed out the door

"ok... anyway bye guys I need to go and feed meatlug, see you tomorrow at 7" said Fishlegs

"we need to go and Loki some people, bye" said Tuff

Tuff and Ruff then left

Astrid started to tidy up the breakfast and then went to her room to change.

 **Hiccups POV**

Hiccup walked out the door to the stables to find Toothless

"hey bud"

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and flew in to the sky, they went to the edge of the island and then started going to go to some islands to explore a bit. Toothless flew high on to sky then did a vertical dive towards the ocean... at the last minute Toothless pulled up.

"yes Toothless!"

Hiccup flew around the island a little bit then he made his way back to the village, he landed outside his house and fed Toothless some fish before going inside.

 **4:38 PM**

"hey dad"

"how was the sleepover son?" Stoick asked

"fine, I asked Astrid to be my Girlfriend.." Hiccup said excitedly

Stoick went silent for a few minutes

"did she say yes?!" Stoick said tensely

"er... yes" said Hiccup

Stoick hugged Hiccup

"er I can't breath" Hiccup said gasping

"oh er sorry" Stoick said

They both sat down and started eating tea Stoick had made

"I am proud of you son" Stoick said

"Thanks" replied Hiccup

They both finished eating

"I am going to bed now Dad, thanks for tea" said Hiccup

"Night son" Replied Stoick

Hiccup walked up the stairs and went into his room, he got undressed then got in was tired after yesterday.

 **Thank you for reading, sorry for the short chapter, there will be more truth or dare next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: The Old watch tower

**Thanks for all the reviews, if you have any questions post them as a review.**

 **21st January 157**

 **10:47 AM**

 **Hiccups POV**

Hiccup woke up with a nudge

"Morning bud"

Hiccup got changed into his new clothes, a red shirt and leather armor. He then went down stairs to get some breakfast before a long flight with Toothless. After his breakfast he said bye to his dad before leaving his house and jumping on Toothless, they flew into the air and towards the north, they explored islands looking for new dragons for about 2 hours.

 **1:20 PM**

After looking for a bit Hiccup decided to stop off at an island to rest, he landed and sat on the edge, Toothless was playing behind him. He rested for about 2 minutes, then he heard a squawking sound, he looked around to see Stormfly landing on the island, Stormfly's rider jumped off the back and walked over to Hiccup.

"Hey Hic" said Astrid

"Hey babe" replied Hiccup

"Found any new dragons yet?" asked Astrid

"no" replied Hiccup

"anyway why don't we look together" said Astrid

"ok" said Hiccup

They both got on their dragons and started flying to different islands looking for dragons, after about 2 hours they found something.

 **3:35 PM**

"Hey look, whats that over there?" asked Hiccup, pointing to a two headed dragon

"lets go check it out" replied Astrid

They both flew over to the supposed dragon.

"LOKIED!" shouted the twins

"Oh my Thor!" moaned Hiccup

"c'mon lets go" said Astrid

They flew back home and went their separate ways

 **4:10 PM**

Hiccup landed back on Berk and gave Astrid a kiss, it lasted for about 2 minutes, it was deep and loving. Astrid broke the kiss and took a deep breath before giving him another quick kiss.

"bye dork" said Astrid

"love you Astrid" said Hiccup

"love you too" replied Astrid

They both went their separate ways.

 **Astrids POV**

 **4:12 PM**

What had he just said, does he actually mean it, she had to say something.

"love you too"

I quickly kissed him on the lips and gave him a tight hug, then i started walking back to my house.

 **Overall POV**

 **7:02 PM**

Hiccup walked up the stairs to the old watch tower, once he arrived at the top he found Fishlegs sitting down reading up on some dragons.

"hey Fish" said Hiccup

"hello Hiccup, know where everyone else is?" asked Fishlegs

"nope, but I think Astrid said she was getting changed" replied Hiccup

"so are you and Astrid a thing?" asked Fishlegs

"er, how did you know?" said Hiccup

"Astrid told us all" replied Fishlegs

"oh ok, then I guess we are then" said Hiccup

"I think you too are perfect" said Fishlegs

There was silence for the next 3 minutes before Astrid walked up the stairs. Astrid went and sat down next to Hiccup.

"Hey Hicc, can i sit here?" asked Astrid

"sure" replied Hiccup

Astrid snuggled up close to Hiccup and rested her head on Hiccups chest.

"hello Fish" said Astrid

"hey Astrid" Fishlegs said after looking up from a old book

After about 5 minutes both the twins and Snotlout walked up the stairs and sat down, Fishlegs put down the book.

"Hey guys" said both the twins

"hey gang" said Snotlout

"so, lets get started, lets start with Tuffnut seen as he hasn't had a go yet." said Fishlegs

"Ok, but I am next" said Ruffnut

"right, so Snotlout truth or dare?" asked Tuffnut

"I choose dare!" replied Snotlout with enthusiasm

A devilish grin appeared on Tuffnut's face

"Ok, Snotman, I dare you to that wierd burnt thing!" Tuffnut said while pointing at an old piece of bread and meat (at least that was what it looked like) sitting by the fire, Snotlouts face turned red.

"Hey what is that?" Hiccup asked

"er, some kind of un edible food?" said Fishlegs

"Hey I dont have to eat it, Fish said its not edible" said Snotlout

"well you still have to eat it!" Laughed Astrid

Tuffnut picked it up and gave it to Snotlout.

"eat up!" said Tuffnut

Snotlout put the food in his mouth...

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for the cliff hanger, it was getting long and sorry for the late upload.**


	6. Chapter 6: Snotlouts revenge of puke

**Once again Thanks for the support and you will find out how tasty the food is in this chapter ;)**

 **21st January 157**

 **7:11 PM**

"Oh my Loki! he actually did it" laughed Tuffnut

Snotlout spat out the food then puked on Tuffnut's face

"Hahahah!" laughed the whole gang apart from Snotlout and Tuffnut

"What the hell" screamed Tuffnut

"Serves you right!" said Hiccup

Tuffnut picked up a bucket of water and engulfed himself in it

"Hey leave some for me!" begged Snotlout

Snotlout grabbed a cup of water and drank it then spat it out

"anyway, I guess it's my turn" said Ruffnut, not caring about Snotlouts objections

"but I just got dared, so its my turn" moaned Snotlout

"we did say she would get to go after Tuff" stated Fishlegs

"Ok its selted, my turn!" yelled Ruffnut

"so... Fish truth or dare?" asked Ruffnut

Fishlegs thought for a moment

"dare" said Fishlegs

"Ok, was not expecting that" stated Astrid

"I think he is going to regret it" said Hiccup

"Ok, quiet please, Fish I dare you to have Snotlout sit on your lap for the next two rounds!" laughed Ruffnut

"Inst that a dare for me and Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked

"I have no objections" said Hiccup

"I agree with Hiccup" said Astrid

"same" said both the twins

"Do I get a choice?" asked Snotlout

"Nope!" stated Astrid

Snotlout walked over and sat on Fishlegs with a grumpy face

"Hey Fish whats in your pocket" asked Snotlout

Fishlegs turned bright red

"er... my pencil and note book" said Fishlegs

Hiccup and Astrid burst and Fishlegs fell silent

"why are you laughing?" asked Tuffnut

"nevermind" said Astrid

"right so it's my turn, Astrid truth or dare?" Fishlegs said with a revenge face

"dare" replied Astrid

"I dare you to sit on Hiccups lap for the rest of game" Fishlegs said

"Ok, easy" Astrid said

Astrid then went and sat on Hiccups lap and kissed him

"oh ok I forgot you guys were going out..." Fishlegs said in regret

"anyway, my turn Snotlout truth or dare" asked Astrid

"dare" replied Snotlout

"I dare you to kiss Ruffnuts bum" said Astrid

...

 **End, thanks for reading, sorry for later update**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare?

"Really?!" asked Snotlout

"Do I have a choice?... I mean it's my bum" moaned Ruffnut

"Yes, I mean it's truth or dare, you have to do what we say otherwise it ruins the fun." Said Fishlegs

"Yeah I agree with Fishlegs" Agreed Hiccup

"I second that" Stated Astrid

"Uhhh!" Moaned Snotlout

Everyone except Snotlout and Ruffnut laughed. Snotlout slowly stumbled over to Ruffnut as she stood up off the bench, Snotlout leaned over and slowly went to kiss her bum…

"Hurry up I want a go!" Moaned Tuffnut

"I know I will regret this!" Moaned Snotlout

Snotlout leaned in and kissed her bum.

"Er!" Snotlout screamed as he jumped back like a cat

"Haha" Tuffnut laughed as everyone else made noises of disgust

"Right time for my payback, Astrid truth or dare?" Snotlout cackled sinisterly

"Truth" Replied Astrid

Hiccup looked at Astrid in a curious way as everyone was trying to suggest ideas to Snotlout…

"Snotlout ask her what she put in the yaknog at Snoggletog!" Suggested Tuffnut and Ruffnut

Snotlout looked around with a sinister glare "Astrid who was your first boyfriend?" Asked Snotlout

"I have only had one, Hiccup!" Said Astrid

Hiccup looked surprised and happy.

"Wait so you and Hiccup aren't going out?" Asked Fishlegs

"We are, why would you say that?" Replied Astrid

"Oh, never mind, you said Had" Replied Fishlegs

Everyone laughed

"Right can I ask a question, but it's not a dare?" Asked Ruffnut

"Sure, I am fine with that" Replied Fishlegs

Hiccup and Astrid agreed with him

"Hiccup is Astrid your first?" Asked Ruffnut

"Well yeah, I have only fancied her!" Replied Hiccup

"Ahh" Cooed Ruffnut

"Right I think it's time for the last truth or dare, seen as Tuffnut, Ruffnut and I haven't had many goes, I think we should all get a go." Stated Fishlegs

"Ok, that seems fair" Said Hiccup, Astrid nodded her head in agreement

"Right Tuffnut and Ruffnut you decide who goes first or you could do a double dare/truth." Stated Fishlegs

"Ooooo what's a double thingy?" Asked Tuffnut

Fishlegs got out his book and read his notes on the game rules.

"A double dare/truth is where the person/people choosing can give someone a dare that bypasses any limiting rules or they can give someone 2 truths." Replied Fishlegs, he took a deep breath.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut started conspiring with each other about their evil plans.

"Right we have decided and… we have chosen to do a double thing!" Said Tuffnut

"Hiccup truth or dare?" Asked Ruffnut

"Truth" Replied Hiccup

"Wait, can't I force Hiccup to do a dare seem as it's a double dare?" Questioned Ruffnut

"Oh, yeah I forgot that!" Fishlegs took his notebook back out, "Right if someone has a double dare they can give the person they are asking a dare or a truth, the receiver does not have a choice."

Hiccup face palmed. "Oh no" Laughed Astrid

"Right Hiccup we are going to dare you!" Yelled Tuffnut

"This is going to be so funny!" Laughed Snotlout

"Fishlegs! Why did you have to tell them that!" Moaned Hiccup

"It's the rules!" Replied Fishlegs

"Oi! Let us dare Hiccup and stop talking" Said Ruffnut

"Right so the dare is… Dramatic drum roll please!" Said Ruffnut

Tuffnut and Snotlout started to bang on a barrel

"Hiccup I dare you too go to an uninhabited island for 2 weeks without talking to anyone, also you can take Toothless!" Stated Ruffnut

"No wait you can't take Toothless, also me and Ruffnut will pick out the island for you tomorrow" Added Tuffnut

"Better start saying your goodbyes" Laughed Snotlout

Hiccup froze like a statue… "Wait Fishlegs do I have to do this?" Asked Hiccup

"Yeah" Replied Fishlegs

"Come on Hiccup don't do it!" Said Astrid

"Yeah but I need to, otherwise it's not fair!" Replied Hiccup

Astrid thought of an idea and whispered it to Fishlegs.

"Oh, right I almost forgot, right I still have a go!" Stated Fishlegs

"Oh yeah!" Said Snotlout as he ate some bread

Everyone looked at Snotlout in disgust

"Right rules say that if someone gets a go before someone completes a dare, they can lift a certain aspect of the dare!" Stated Fishlegs happily

Hiccup caught onto his plan

"Ahhh!" Moaned Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"Right I am lifting the ban on no one being allowed to go with Hiccup!" Said Fishlegs

"Yes!" Yelped Astrid

"Right anyone want to come on a trip with me?" Asked Hiccup

"I will" Said Astrid

"Me too" Said Tuffnut

"Where Tuffnut goes, I go!" Replied Ruffnut

"Oooo there might be some new dragons, count me in!" Screamed Fishlegs very loudly… "sorry"

Snotlout looked left out "Wait, no one's going on a trip… without me!" Said Snotlout

"Right so let's get packing!" Stated Hiccup

"Right me and Tuffnut will think of a good island…" Said Ruffnut

"Right see you guys tomorrow I am tired" Said Fishlegs as he stood up and walked out

Everyone left within 5 minutes and Hiccup and Astrid kissed each other good bye and then walked off…


	8. Chapter 8: The Edge trip!

The next morning Hiccup awoke to a loud scrapping noise on his roof and his farther shouting.

"Hiccup come get your dragon off the roof!" Yelled Stoick

"Whaaattt?" Hiccup dribbled out as he clambered out of his furs.

"Toothless, he's scraping on the roof!" Replied Stoick

Hiccup put on his clothes and started stumbling down the rickety old stairs "Coming!" Yelled Hiccup down the wooden stairs.

Hiccup sped into the kitchen, grabbed some left-over bread and scrambled outside after waving goodbye to his farther.

"Toothless can you let me sleep for once?!" Yelled Hiccup towards Toothless

Toothless moaned back towards Hiccup as he started walking around the side of the house.

"Well I am assuming you want to go on an early morning flight?" Asked Hiccup

Toothless jumped down off the roof and he and Hiccup set out on their early morning flight…

1 hour later…

"Hey Hiccup have you started packing?" Asked Astrid when she spotted Hiccup in the market

"No not yet, just getting some stuff finished first and I also need to get some stuff done at the forge. How are you doing?" Replied Hiccup

"Fine, just getting some food for lunch." Replied Astrid

"Ok, I need to get going, see you later." Said Hiccup

They both kissed each other and said goodbye.

After Hiccup finished in the market he headed to the forge to finish of some bits and to help out Gobber.

"Thanks for the help Hiccup, can you help me with some work tomorrow?" Asked Gobber

"Well… me and the gang were going to go on a trip for the next 2 weeks, will you be ok working without me?" Replied Hiccup

"Yeah sure, where you going?" Replied Gobber

"Don't know, Ruff and Tuff are choosing…" Said Hiccup

Gobber looked at Hiccup with a _you made the wrong decision face_ "Hiccup is that really the best idea?" Asked Gobber

"Well it will be fun to see what happens." Replied Hiccup

"Fair point." Stated Gobber "Have fun, but be careful, oh and tell your dad that you're going"

"Thanks, Gobber, see you when I get back!" Replied Hiccup as he finished packing up.

"See ya later Icup" Replied Gobber as Hiccup walked off to get on Toothless.

Hiccup was packing his rucksack with his tattered clothes and his newly made clothes, he also packed some snacks in a small satchel for the journey and he packed a sword onto his belt as well as packing some tools so he could build something on the island, lastly his sleeping mat with a blanket and a straw pillow. Once he had packed all his items he started to attach them to Toothless.

Meanwhile Ruffnut and Tuffnut were debating where they should go for their trip…

"What about this place? the shape looks cool." Asked Tuffnut

"But I like this one it looks like a bum!" Wailed Ruffnut

"Do you have an obsession with bums? I mean Snotlout kissed yours and now you want to go to an island because it looks like a bum!" Stated Tuffnut

"I don't like bums" Replied Ruffnut

"Why what do you have against bums" Argued Tuffnut "Are you a Bumist or something?"

"Wait what?! A minute ago, you were moaning why I liked bums so much!" Replied Ruffnut confused.

"I never said such a thing!" Protested Tuffnut

"Hey you guys ready yet?" Yelled Astrid as she opened the twin's door and walked in.

"Well… we have packed but we need to choose a place…" Replied Ruffnut

"Well how about we just go to that one." Replied Astrid as she pointed to an island on the map.

"Ok, that looks fine, I mean it's no bum island but it will do, I mean it won't satisfy Ruffnut's weirdness but it's fine." Added Tuffnut

Ruffnut hit Tuffnut on the shoulder. "Ow!" Screeched Tuffnut.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Astrid confused by the twin's weirdness.

"Nothing right sis?" Replied Tuffnut

"Yep nothing, no thing!" Added Ruffnut

"Right so guys meet us at the arena!" Said Astrid as she walked out.

"Wow, so rude, so rude, didn't even say bye or thanks for our amazing hospitality, she just bursts in…" Moaned Ruffnut

"I know right." Added Tuffnut

15 minutes later…

"Right so everyone here?" Asked Hiccup as Snotlout walked in.

"Yeah I think so" Replied Fishlegs

"Right everyone packed?" Asked Hiccup

"Yeah" Replied Astrid

"Yeah we have" Replied Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"Think so" Added Snotlout

"Of course, I have" Replied Fishlegs in a definite manner.

"Right so let's mount up and set course for the island…" Finished off Hiccup as they all mounted up on their dragons.

Everyone flew up into the air after they each individually checked their packing to make sure they had everything, Hiccup checked for his maps, compass and all his other tools while Fishlegs checked for his dragon books and his writing equipment.


End file.
